


亲密无间

by Qang



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, 炸飞船！, 精神pwp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qang/pseuds/Qang
Summary: 旧文补档塔迪斯是无辜的
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 1





	亲密无间

“看看人类把你变成了什么样。”

“入乡随俗。”

“我无法想象你放下身份做出那种举动。”法师勾起博士压在外套里的领带，再轻轻地看着它顺着自己手指滑落。

“入乡随俗。”

“你觉得时间领主的社会不能满足你。”

“当然！感情交流必须通过更直接的肢体接触——我指，光看着你的眼睛我根本无法告诉你我在想些什么，时间领主必须发展出一种比语言更有效的交流方式……”

“所以你同你的旅伴上床以达到你的目的，不过你竟然会选择这种方式，我是不是该以一个时间领主的身份鄙夷你？”

“闭嘴。”博士开始玩弄控制台上的按钮，他把眼神从对方身上移开。

“多久你没有进行过‘正常’的交流了？”

“这不是你该关心的。”

“这自然是我会关心的。”

“我不需要。”

“你害怕它的后果。”

“这又不是第一次尝试。”

“没有经历重生与重生过的身体完全是两回事。”

“我拒绝。”

法师瞥了眼显示屏上的时刻，露出一个并不相信对方的微笑，然后把对方面朝墙壁按了上去，“来让我们来看看你究竟忘了多少。”

在博士企图反抗之前他想了想整件事将要发生的顺序，结果发现自己都忘得差不多了，因此他决定把主导权交给对方。

博士鼻子顶着墙壁，双手被夹在身体与墙之间动弹不得，他觉得对方施加在他身上的压力很有可能压断他的鼻子并让他的手有一段时间无法摆动，他的背与臀部清晰地感知到对方身体的轮廓，隔着布料传来的热量让他终于不再担心会被他伴侣对一个时间领主来说过高的体温伤害。对方的心脏在他身后跳动，他的呼吸打在他的脖颈处，他的双手按在他的肩膀，他的双脚分开了他的，（考虑到这次重生法师比博士矮上了那么一点）他们的视线处在了同一水平面上。

但是他们拒绝对视——眼神的交汇同肢体的直接接触一样在时间领主社会中是不被需要的——这会让他们分心。博士挣扎着解放出双手把它们分开按在头顶的墙壁上，法师的双手立刻伸上来覆盖住他们，时隔几百地球年的同类的触碰没有让博士有太大反应，因为他正克服摩擦力将头扭到一边，看着飞船模拟出的木门。法师的呼吸依然打在他的脖子上，他的心跳依然让他的身体一同颤抖，博士能感觉到背后身体细微的肌肉收缩而带来的空气变化，他不由浑身紧张。

对方显然注意到了这点，往前又挤了挤，把他们之间剩下的不多的缝隙都填满了，他开始放慢呼吸的速度，小幅度转动头部让嘴唇从博士的耳后掠过——但他保证不会接触。他的手轻轻移动，手指同博士的交叉按在墙上，博士的手背企图逃脱这种亲密的接触，可对方似乎下一秒就要碰到自己的嘴唇让他立刻打消了这个念头。

博士把他们现在的姿势定义为“太过热烈”，但在法师看来只是一个“不足以让他心跳加速”的行为，他幻想这一切已经很久，毕竟自从上次（噢那真是非常非常久以前）他们弄出的能量几乎让他们重生同时炸毁了他们的宿舍楼，博士就拒绝与他进行更坦诚的交流。他把这样的差异归功于博士的脑袋已经生锈，而他十分乐意刮去那些被地球“开明”的习俗氧化的碎屑。

他们的手指通过难以察觉的节奏与规律互相触碰交流。博士的右手食指扭动了三下，法师则用左手的小指尖摩挲对方手掌边缘；博士以左手拇指的弯曲作为回应，法师便夹紧右手中指与无名指之间对方中指的指节；博士再将他右手手掌向一边移动了一点点，法师因此蜷起双手把对方双手固定在墙上。法师的动作渐渐勾起博士脑海深处的动作，他以为自己早就忘记了这些动作——但是现在在法师的不断带动下，他曾经被对方训练有素的思维已经先于身体向对方的刺激做出反应。

博士感觉到有根手指轻轻拨动了他记忆中的一根线，他顺着那根线向外看，趁对方的脑海尚未合上钻了进去。他在对方大脑内被允许肆意跳跃翻看：

他瞥见法师眼中自己的第一具身体：金色头发蓝色的眼睛，在红草地里躺着，一只手搭在前额上，眯着眼望向隐形的玻璃穹顶嘴里不停说着穹顶之外无人知晓的世界。他想起后来法师在他的默认下与他分享了第一个吻：一个只会在完成许多仪式后才能进行的行为，他那时尝起来果真如法师所说——像银树的树叶。

他目送自己的背影走出法师的塔迪斯，又看着它的门在自己身后关上，他透过对方眼里注意到自己无意识的颤抖，他当时应该转身拥抱对方，答应他永远也不离开。

然后他以法师的身份默默经历了他所错过的对方的生活，这一切令他颤栗——其中夹杂着他所有尚未实行的伟大计划与他所有未对他坦白的对万物的渴望。

重新看见其他时间领主让他下意识地想要对他们承认他犯下的罪行，为自己辩解，乞求原谅——但他此时此刻是法师，他在时间领主意识到复活他到底代表了什么之前就逃走了，逃到宇宙末日，毫不留情地将自己变为人类，接着不出意外，他遇见了同样绝望的自己。

他们的呼吸放慢到相反的节奏，当博士吐气的时候法师吸进空气，他们交换的气体形成了一个无间断的循环，法师胸腔收缩的同时博士舒张了他的胸腔，他们沉陷在彼此的记忆里，他们成为了对方。博士左边的心脏跳动时法师跳动的是他右边的心脏，他们是彼此的补集，一切有序地挨个进行着，紧跟着法师左边心脏跳动而跳动的又是博士左边的那颗心脏。这种连续、不间断的行为发出美好的声音，静静在他们脑海中盘旋。

博士终于穿过法师的记忆后到了一个空旷的大堂，他抬头看见穹顶向上攀升并在目不可测的高处汇合，他回头看见对方也站在了自己脑海中的同一位置。

自他们在加里弗雷分别后的第一次，他向对方笑了笑。

他举起左手，法师举起右手；他迈出右脚，法师迈出左脚；他向左偏了偏头，法师向右；他前进一步，法师同他之间的距离相对地近了两步；他又伸出右手，隔着看不见的镜子与法师的左手相抵。法师也朝他笑了笑，似乎想证明他不只是他的镜像，博士不可抑制地想要拉着他的手请求更进一步的触碰——

但是法师对他摇摇头。一阵雾气从他们相连的地方迸出，随即立刻扩散到整个殿堂，顺着柱子回旋上升。博士有些紧张地凝视对方眼睛直到他们之间的距离被迷雾彻底填满，他不可避免地吸进了这些烟，又受好奇心驱使伸出舌头尝了尝，半透明的物质钻进他的眼睛，让他毫无感觉地流泪。这些烟尝起来令他下意识地试图收回手，它们让他感到刺痛，他浑身似乎在流血，金色的重生能量同隐形的血液一同从他身上喷出，驱散了他四周的烟雾。

塔迪斯的墙壁因为他们发出的互相抵消以致没有的脑电波而微微颤抖，控制台由于无法分辨双方而发出警告声，但他们谁也没有注意到这一点。他们的双手依然跳着无人能懂的舞蹈，迷失在早已失传的古老仪式中。

待他眨眨眼重新注视四周，博士已不见踪影，他站在一无所有的正中，头顶是闭合的穹顶，双手垂在身旁。他抬头用力嗅了嗅，原地转了一圈，又注视着脚下的坚冰恍然大悟，远处博士正紧闭双眼躺在其中。他跪下亲吻寒冷，发现自己无法再从其上移开身体，融化的水流包裹住他，带着他不断往坚实的大地移动。

在水中他无法呼吸，水流里充盈着闪亮的重生能量。他不小心吞进一点，感受它在他舌尖炸开，灼烧他的整个喉咙，又顺着水流一路向下小心翼翼探寻他的身体，最终他整个人都似乎在发光。他借浮力将双手放到眼前，试图抓住逃走的一缕烟。

接着他发现自己趴在地板上，隔着透明的玻璃自己好奇地望着湿漉漉的他。他试探着吻了吻自己，一切是如此地清晰明了，一切都一如既往地——夹杂树叶与雪茄的气味——纠缠住他。

他们拥吻在一起，大殿在他们四周旋转，砖块瓦解掉落在他们身旁，穹顶化作灰尘被无处而起的风吹走，大殿最终消失，无限的色彩闪现在他们的脑海中。这一瞬间被拉长——拉长——拉长至永远，记忆不断叠加最终崩塌交杂在一起无法分开。过去与未来一同扑面而来，法师相信他看见即将到来的生活一片美好，博士则认为这将是一团乱麻而不闻不问只会让它们变得更糟。

他们手指的律动似乎渐渐平息，他们的呼吸声也变得轻不可闻，他们的身体更紧密地贴在一起，但除了双手之外仍旧没有其余的肢体接触。塔迪斯已经不再尖叫，她意识过来这到底是怎么回事，她顺着墙钻进他们交合的双手。一切都变得安安静静，重叠有力的心跳声在控制台里回荡仿佛那是宇宙仅剩的乐曲。

确实，他们下意识地回到了宇宙尽头，他们耐心地等待直到乐曲结束，他们默默地聆听直到一切归于寂静。当心跳成为时间走廊的一阵回音，而呼吸已被他们扔在脚下，不再会有第三者打扰他们，他们的亲密无间便成为了世界的新乐章，他们将上升——合为一体——以能量的形式存在于世上——渗透进每一个原子——回到宇宙大爆炸的前一瞬间。

他们浑身迸出金光，这些冲破飞船不断到处送出粒子，他们成了拉萨隆理想的最终实现者。

然后他们交缠在一起，点亮了整个宇宙胎盘上的第一盏灯。


End file.
